


How Loud Can He Get?

by LeftoverFT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Fluff, Green enjoys himself, M/M, Tbh the beginning has little to do with the end, eh, i hate myself why did I write this?, it was for a prompt tbh, its cute and gay, nsfw but not really??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Green just wants some more sleep, but Red wants to be all lovey dovey ((and he kinda wants to go eat)).





	1. Chapter 1

The thing about Green was, he wasn't ever quiet. Not when they were out exploring the region, and definitely not in bed.

Not that Red expected (or wanted) him to be quiet. It was always fun to see how loud the other trainer would get before he'd realize just how loud he was.

When they decided to visit Alola for a sweet honeymoon, Red definitely planned on testing how loud his husband could get.

"Red? Earth to Red, we've landed! Ready to get off this death plane and go check out the home I rented?" Green was stretching, arms thrown up with a bit of skin showing from under his shirt.

Red nodded, following Green to get off the plane. They grabbed their bags, and Red carried them both, seeing Green was pretty tired from the long flight.

"Oh man, I'm glad we finally get a vacation. And there's a ton of new Pokemon here, I'll totally collect way more than you," Green smirked lazily, leading Red towards the small house they had rented.

It was a quaint, little thing, and the second they stepped foot in it, Green headed to the bedroom. He sprawled out on the bed, sighing at the feel of the cold comforter and sheets.

Red placed their bags down, removing his shoes and putting on some nightwear. It was simple sweatpants and a loose tee-shirt, but it was still more comfortable than his everyday clothes.

He sat on the edge of the bed and nudged Green, attracting his attention.

"Hm, what is it?" Green peaked at Red, smiling.

«Can I change your clothes?» Red signed to him, staring at Green's outfit. It would be uncomfortable to wake up in it tomorrow morning.

Green nodded and laid his arms out, laughing when Red rolled his eyes. "Be my guest! You're always trying to get me out of my clothes."

Red's shoulders shook with light laughter, and he pulled off Green's shoes. He undressed him slowly, helping Green sit up when he needed him to, and laying him back down gently. The process to put on his clothes was just as slow and cautious.

When he had finally finished, Green had almost fallen asleep, head lolling to the side to grin sleepily at Red. He spread out his arms, silently asking for a hug.

Red complied and pulled himself onto the bed, wrapping Green up in his arms. Green was as clingy as he expected him to be, and he was glad for it, cause it's definitely helped him open up more. It also makes up for Red's lack of speech.

He rubs Green's back softly, only stopping when he too fell asleep.

  
Tye next morning came too soon. Red was a morning person, he was used to waking up early on Mount Silver to train his team. Green wasn't quite the same.

He was currently tucked close the Red's chest, complaining anytime the mute trainer tried to wake him up.

"No, Red, we can wake up later. You're insane to be up this early." He mumbled into the others chest, clenching his eyes shut.

Red thought over his options, he could lay in bed with Green until the other deemed himself well rested- which could take hours- or he could wake him up right now, and they can go out to eat and check out the new region.

Option two it is.

Red pulls away from his husband, receiving a grumpy moan in response.

"Where are you going?" Green reached out blindly for him, feeling the spot where Red had been previously.

Red scooted down, rolling Green over and pulling off his covers. Green grumbled, peaking open an eye and glaring down at Red.

Green was only wearing some underwear and a loose shirt, but he was still hot from the Alola weather.

Red leaned down and kissed Green's thigh, getting a gasp from the other male. Who continued on, kissing a trail up to Green's hip. He placed a kiss over his clothed cock, and Green made a pitiful noise.

"No, stop, I wanna sleep," he pushed half heartedly at Red's head, glaring down at him.

Red ignored him, grabbing Green's thighs and pushing them open, sliding his underwear down.

"Red!"

Green knew what was coming, and he knew it'd leave him coming, but he still jumped when he felt Red's mouth on him. Sure Red wasn't the best at giving head- Green was way better and Red couldn't argue against that-, but it still felt amazing.

And if Red felt like teasing him because he hardly lasted five minutes, he'd blame it on lack of sleep.

Red couldn't help but smile, Green always made the best noises right at the peak of his climax. It was fun to bring it up in public, where no one but Green could understand what he was signing.

He was now more awake than before, breathing heavily as Red stared at him. He groaned and sat up, stretching out his back and tired limbs.

"You wanna go out there eat after we clean up? There's this place called Malasada, they make food for Pokemon too. I bet that'd make Pikachu pretty happy," he glanced to Red, watching him sign his response.

All he got was a nod, though that was fine, he could hold up a conversation on his own. He shimmied out of bed and headed to take the first shower.

"Okay, be back out in a bit, don't miss me to much!"

Red nodded and sat back on the bed, this was definitely going to be a good trip.


	2. Freakin Pikachu stuffies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors

Green regrets _everything_.

Taking Red here was a terrible mistake, he was going to get himself killed. Said trainer was currently poking around at one of the native Pokemon. Green wasn't sure what it was, but it was huge and had pretty large claws.

"Red, get back here!" Green whispered too him, not wanting to startle the wild Pokemon.

Red continued forward anyways, ignoring his boyfriends pleas. He pulled out his phone, taking some photos of the creature, hearing Green groan behind him.

"Red, please! We don't have any pokeballs and we only brought Pikachu with us, who knows if he has any useful moves against this Pokemon! Just get back over here," he jumped back when the wild Pokemon shifted, glaring at Red.

Red took one last photo before nodding and heading back to Green, shoving his phone to him.

"Red, I don't need to see your photos right now! Let's get outta here," he pulled on Red's wrist, sighing when the former champion didn't budge.

"Red, what now?"

Red shook his phone a bit, emphasizing his need for Green to look at them. Green grabbed the phone, scrolling through the pictures. The first three were of the Pokemon, but from a distance, the next one was one of Green, exasperated and glaring at the camera, and the last two were of the Pokemon at a close range.

Green handed the phone back to Red and gave him a thumbs up. "Babe, they look great, so can we now, please, leave."

Red nodded, smiling and tucking his phone away, letting himself get pulled away by his husband. It didn't take long to reach one of the towns their rented house was around, and it took less time for Green to get interested in one of the many shops.

"Hey, let's go into that one," he pointed towards a smaller store.

Red signed a short agreement, following Green into the store. It was as small on the inside as it looked on the outside. It had plenty of cute outfits for trainers and their Pokemon inside.

Green had headed off towards one of the racks, leaving Red to stare at the shelfs at the front. There were many sundresses on sale, flower printed and short.

He was about to head towards another section when a bright brown dress caught his eyes. A large Eevee was printed on the middle of the skirt of the dress, big eyes and soft looking fur. He couldn't resist letting out a silent laugh at its design, picking it up and going to find Green.

He found him in the back, staring at some small nicknacks, and he tapped his shoulder. Green turned around, smiling when he saw it was Red.

"Hey big guy, see something you want?" Red was tempted to make a dirty joke, but because he already had an even bigger one planned, he decided against it.

He held up the dress and pointed to Green, trying to hide his smile when pushed the dress away.

"I'm not wearing that! You must be crazy, who knew years on top of that mountain would rot your brains out," he pushed at Red's chest, trying to keep his blush down.

«But it had Eevee on it. You'd look cute.» Red signed, letting himself smile now.

"You're out of your mind, Red. Put that thing up and grab something you actually like. There's a giant Pikachu doll over there," Green hurried to get the words out, trying to get Red's mind off of the dress.

Red quickly reached out, grabbing Green's hip. He reluctantly obliged to the others command to put up the dress though, setting it on a nearby shelf.

Green gave him a light glare, gesturing towards Red's hand. "What are you doing?"

«You told me to grab something I like.»

Green rolled his eyes, "oh haha, how funny. Let go, you dork."

Red just pulled him closer, keeping hold of him and walking towards where the Pikachu stuffed animals were. He looked them over before pointing at the biggest one.

"You want that one?" Green asked, looking it over. It's probably cost a fortune, and it'd definitely be a pain to get onto the airplane, but if Red wanted it, he'd get it for him.

Red nodded enthusiastically, grabbing it off the shelf. He headed to the check out counter with Green, keeping an arm around him.

Green dug through his wallet, exchanging the money for his husbands gift. The man at the counter smiled at them, ringing them up and wishing them a good day.

On the way out, Red leaned down and peppered Green's face with kisses, smiling happily.

"Stop, we're in public. Jeez, you sap!" Green pushed Red off of him, huffing.

Red looked down at him, kissing him once last time on top of his head.

"Love you too, loser. Now let's get back to the house so we can drop that thing off," Green pointed at the large doll in Red's arms, smiling a little.

Red nodded, following Green back towards there rented home, new doll clutched tightly in one arm, and the other arm secure around Green's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit dull, the next chapter will probably have more action :-)


	3. Chapter 3??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back-!

Green groaned against the covers on the sweet smelling bed, his recent purchases tossed on the floor around him. He stretched out, sighing loudly for effect.

"Hey babe, what are having for dinner?" Green peered back over his shoulder, watching Red pick his new toy Pikachu up off the floor. He set it down on a cushion before turning back to Green.

"Hm? What is it, big guy? Want me to chose?" Green made a gesture for Red to come over, and he slowly sat himself up, leaning back against the headboard.

Red nodded and crawled up the bed, stopping in front of Green and smiling.

"What? Stop staring like that, it's-" Red cut him off by pulling him down by the legs, leaving Green on his back and staring up at Red. Red quickly laid down, trapping Green in a hug.

"Hey! You're too heavy for this, Red! Are you even listening?" Green pushed on his shoulders, not wanting Red to win this and be stuck under his husband for however long Red wanted to lay in one place. And using past knowledge, Green knew Red could lay in one place for a long, _long_ time.

Red pulled back a bit, sly smile still on his lips, and peppered Green's neck with kisses. Green whined and tried to wiggle out from under Red, laughing at how the kisses tickled his neck.

"Red! Quit it, you know that tickles, asshole! Let me go," screw it, he was ready to beg for his freedom.

Red slowed down his kisses, stopping and placing more delicate kisses around Green's neck, leaving little bites and licks behind as well. He ran his hands up Green's shirt, lifting himself up a bit, so he could see Green better.

Green stuck his tongue out at him, holding back an upset grunt at how cold Red's hands were. He was a little more prepared for when Red pinched at his nipples, but he still couldn't keep back a moan.

"Red, don't be a jerk, do something," Green complained, hating the slow pace.

Red pulled his hands down, letting them rest on Green's sides for a second. He massaged against the skin there before letting his nails run up and down the skin lightly, tickling the other.

"I thought we were past the tickling stage! Red. Red, stop, please!" Green choked out between bits of airy laughter.

Red pulled back and signed to him, shaking with silent laughter of his own, «You okay?»

Green pouted, but shook his head yes anyways. "I'll live, but I'm not happy, you've definitely earned yourself some silent treatment later."

Red couldn't stop grinning, he pulled his petty husband into a hug and kissed him until he accepted his apology.

"Okay, okay! That's enough- no silent treatment, but you have to chose where we eat." Green mumbled out, twisting in Red's hold.

Red nodded, laying back against the bed, making sure Green stayed put in his arms.

"Oh, so we're taking a nap now huh? Does this mean you beat me cause you got me stuck here with you? No fair," Green chattered out, talking to Red sleepily. Red was the only one who could tire him out so easily, and now with his extra strength and the heat of Alola, he was even more tiring. A nap wouldn't be so bad right about now, even if Green was hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update quicker. The end will probably be soon, and I'll try to write some smut or something for it but I'm so lazy ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Rip me. Also,, if you'd like another fic, drop a comment, and I'll be sure to get writing.


End file.
